1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to an exercise system, and more particularly to an exercise system using elastic elements for resistance.
2. Description of Related Art
Resistance training with elastic stretch bands or tubing has become increasingly popular. By working different muscle groups with stretch bands, one can increase muscle tone, increase strength and even maintain weight. One can use a low resistance band and do more repetitions to tone, and to burn fat. Alternatively, one can stretch a higher resistance band and do fewer repetitions to increase muscle strength. Research shows that elastic resistance training (ERT) exercise offers the same or superior physiological benefits as weight machines in a gym.
Traditionally, a person training with elastic bands must either use their own body (e.g. secure an opposing end of the band under the user's foot) or find a wall, door jam or other inconvenient attachment point to secure the opposite end of the band.
Recently, devices have been developed to promote ERT exercise (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,997,448; 5,688,210; 5,013,035). However, these devices are all limiting with respect to the attachment points and the types of exercises that can be performed on them.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an exercise system with a platform from which a number of different exercises may be performed by securing elastic resistance training bands to a number of different attachment points. Another object is to provide an exercise system that provides a plurality of restraining surfaces that may be used while training with elastic resistance bands. At least some of these objectives will be met in the following description.